C'est pas ma faute, c'est celle du Chocolat!
by Torok
Summary: Du chocolat … hum...on pense tout de suite Luffy mais si pour une fois la bourde ne venait pas de Luffy mais bel et bien du chocolat ? Et si Sanji faisait des rêves inavouables mais qu'il se retrouve griller par le second de l'équipage ? Que des étincelles cette histoire, j'vous dis !


**C'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle du chocolat !**

**(Luffy/ Nami)**

**(Zoro/Sanji)**

_ Du chocolat … hum...on pense tout de suite Luffy mais si pour une fois la bourde ne venait pas de Luffy mais bel et bien du chocolat ? Et si Sanji faisait des rêves inavouables mais qu'il se retrouve griller par le second de l'équipage ? Que des étincelles cette histoire, j'vous dis ! ^^ _

_ A bord du Vogue Merry, tout était calme, le soleil était au beau fixe et le vent sembl..._

_ « LUUUFFFYYY ! Et bien pas si calme apparemment !_

_ Un cri animal retentit à travers le bateau. Un cri à vous glacer le sang tant il annonçait miséricorde à qui il était adressé. Une jeune femme rousse pourtant très belle avait les traits du visages, d'ordinaire doux*, défigurés par une colère aveugle. Elle fonçât en direction de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte avec violence. Elle découvrit Luffy attablé, du chocolat pleins les mains et le visage, mangeant de la viande. _

_ -LUFFY,C'EST QUOI CA ? cria Nami en tendant à son supérieur un journal brodé de cuir rouge. _

_ -Ah je sais pas ! Répondit celui-ci innocemment _

_ -Tu ne sais pas, commença-t-elle calmement. ALORS TU PEUT M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI IL Y A DES TRACES DE CHOCOLAT DESSUS !_

_ -Je sais pas ! Demande à Sanji !_

_ Nami était tellement en colère qu'elle ne trouva pas l'envie de le frapper assez fort. Elle sortie donc furieuse et, avant de claquer violemment la porte, lança un''CRETIN''._

** Flash-Back **

Le Vogue Merry était à quai sur une petite île afin de ravitailler celui-ci. La journée étant belle, les Migwara décidèrent de se balader, sauf Luffy, étant punis pour ses gamineries et Zoro qui faisait sa quatrième sieste de la journée**. Sanji, parti peu après le reste de la bande, avait oublier de fermés la porte de la cuisine ainsi que celle de la réserve. Luffy en profita donc pour allez engloutir deux, trois morceaux de viandes. Mais ce qu'il découvrit dans la cuisine le mit bien plus en appétit : du Chocolat. Deux kilos cinq de chocolat précisément. En coulis qui plus est. Cette tentation extrême le fit saliver plus que n'importe qu'elle entre-côte de monstre marin. Il mangea donc les deux kilos cinq de chocolat, s'en mettant partout. Les mains, le visages, sa veste étaient tachés de chocolat. Voulant raconter cette aventure*** dans le journal de bord****, il se dirigeât vers la cabine des fille sachant très bien que Nami le gardait pour les données géographiques et chercha, chercha et ne le trouvant pas décidât de se glisser sous le lit de la navigatrice.( Inutile de précisé qu'il salissa tous ce qu'il toucha). Il y trouva alors un carnet de cuir rouge : le journal intime de Nami ! Il ne voulait pas le lire... Vraiment... mais la tentation fût la encore trop forte. Alors il l'ouvrit doucement et encaissa chaque mot chaque expression écrite par la main de sa navigatrice. Parfois un sourire se dessina sur son visage, tantôt triste, tantôt heureux. Et à un moment la colère imprima sur le visage de Luffy des traits durs...

« **Mardi X **

** Ça y'est nous voici sur une nouvelle île ! Les habitants y sont très chaleureux et sont un peu triste de nous voir repartir aussi vite, mais si nous nous sommes arrêtez c'est bien à cause de Luffy. Les réserves à sec... Bon je vais allez me balader.**

**Cette île est merveilleuse. J'y ai rencontrer un homme tout à fait charmant. Il à été très courtois avec moi et était très amusant, doux, gentil et très attentif...**

Luffy n'en lu pas plus. Un sentiment étrange naissait en son cœur : de la jalousie. Il préféra tourné la page, ne remarquant pas au passage les traces de chocolat, afin d'en lire et d'apprendre plus de sa navigatrice. Il reprit donc sa lecture et ses traits s'adoucirent. Lorsqu'il entendit les filles remonter à bord, il se dépêcha de remettre le carnet à sa place frustré de ne pas savoir la fin de cette phrase :

« **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Luffy est de plus en plus attirant, je crois que je ... » **

La suite se trouvait au dos de la page et n'avait pas eu le temps de la tourner pour lire la suite.

** Fin du Flash–Back **

Le chocolat ! C'était la faute du chocolat si il avait été engueulé. Si seulement il n'en n'avait pas manger autant. Mais autre chose trottait dans la tête de notre capitaine favori. « **Je crois que je... **» Qu'elle quoi ? Qu'elle devient folle ? Qu'elle l'aimait ? Cela le rendait nerveux de ne pas savoir. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans ces états ? Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, Sanji hurla en entrant dans la cuisine.

-LUFFY POURQUOI TU AS MANGER LE CHOCOLAT ?

-Ba j'avais faim, répondit son capitaine comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

-Crétin, c'était pour le dessert. Et je fais comment moi, hein ?

-C'est bon je t'en rachèterai ! Et Luffy se leva puis sorti de la pièce laissant Sanji abasourdi ''_ Luffy... racheter...disjonction de cerveau...cuisine...beuuuugggg !_ '' et le pauvre cuisinier évanouie en s'écroulant brutalement au sol.

-Oy hero-cook,(tiens l'ami de toujours du blond qui viens de rentrer dans la cuisine) sert moi à...

Zoro Roronoa venait de remarqué le cuisinier sur le plancher.

-Chopper, rapplique s't'eupl !*****

Le petit renne arriva tranquillement et quand il aperçut Sanji au sol, il hurla :

-AAHHHH SSAANNJJIII ESST MOOORRTTTT ! VITE UN MEDECIN, UN MEDE AAAAIIIiiieeuuuuhhhh !

La brutalité du sabreur fit apparaître quelques larmes au médecin.

-Bon t'arrête de gueuler et tu le soigne !

A la vue du regard assassin de Zoro, Chopper ne put acquiescer et faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux à savoir soigner.

Pendant ce temps dans la cabine des filles, Nami finissait de nettoyer la chambre, à genoux, un seau d'eau sur le coté. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. _Pourquoi a t-il fallut qu'il le lise ? _De colère elle frotta plus fort le sol qu'elle nettoyait. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Nami essuya rapidement ses larmes, mis la brosse qu'elle tenait dans le seau d'eau avant de se relever et de s'époussiérer.

-Qui est là ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix faible.

-C'est moi... Luffy !

-Va t'en, répliqua t-elle sèchement.

-Il … il faut que je te parle !

-Va t'en, je ne veut pas te voir et encore moins t'entendre.

Mais Luffy ne l'entendis pas de cette façon et ouvrit la porte. Nami réagis rapidement et lui envoya le seau d'eau à la tête. Le capitaine se retrouva assis sur le sol, un récipient au travers de la tête et complètement trempé.

-Mais...

-Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te parler, te voir ou même t'entendre, ALORS DEHORS, hurla la navigatrice hystérique.

-Nami chuis désolé, fit le capitaine tristement.

-Tu n'avais pas à lire ce carnet, pleura t-elle. C'est ma vie !

Et elle s'effondra en larmes, au sol. Luffy s'approcha de Nami à quatre pattes et tandis sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne me touche pas ! Siffla t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et encore une fois, il ne l'écouta pas. Luffy prit Nami dans ses bras. La navigatrice ne résista pas et s'effondra contre son torse.

-Je suis désolé Nami, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Pourquoi... sanglota t-elle. Pourquoi tu l'a lu ?

-...

-C'est privé, Luffy. C'est ma vie.

-... pardon, dit-il le regard bas. Excuse moi de t'avoir fait pleurée. Je ne supporte pas ses larmes qui barbouille ton délicieux visage.

-… (Nami releva la tête et s'arrêta de pleurer). Tu peut répété s'il te plaît ! ******

-Ba... je … ,rougis Luffy. Ouaahh j'aurai jamais crû que se soit si dur.

Il tenait toujours Nami dans ses bras et la regardait avec douceur. Nami sentait la chaleur que dégageait son nakama. Chaleur qui remontait sur ses joues. Luffy se sentit irrésistiblement attirer par les lèvres de sa navigatrice. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, ce fut elle qui scella leurs lèvres. Et lui qui l'approfondit. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de Luffy, les joues rosies par l'émotion, son regard avait changer. Une lueur nouvelle brillait.

-Excuse moi encore Nami, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal !

-Ne t'inquiète pas . Tu est pardonné ! Mais la prochaine fois demande avant de fouillé dans la chambre !

**Dans l'infirmerie : **

Sanji repris conscience doucement.

-Alors la belle au bois dormant, on s'reveille, l'accueillit Zoro, un étrange sourire aux lèves.

-Oy, Marimo, c'est quoi ce sourire ?

-Mmmh, disons que tu parle beaucoup dans ton sommeil.

Sanji rougit comme jamais auparavant.

-Et je peut te dire... que tu m'apprécie énormément. T'a du répéter mon prénom une bonne dizaine de fois !

Le cuistot préféra détourné la tête afin que Zoro ne voit pas la sympathique couleur pivoine qu'avait prit le blond. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait contredire les propos de cette stupide tête d'algues : cela faisait à présent un bon mois que des rêves toujours plus érotique les un que les autres venait l'arracher d'un doux sommeil. Et toujours avec la même personne : Zoro Roronoa ! Lui qui s'était toujours autoproclamé hétéro en puissance, le voilà qu'il basculait de l'autre coté et qu'en plus il aimait ça !

-Je ne voie absolument pas de quoi tu parle, se défendit Sanji, agacé.

-Mais bien sur, ironisa le sabreur.

-Bon comment ça se fait que je suis là, lança le blond trop heureux de changer de sujet.

-Je t'ai trouvé évanouie dans la cuisine.

-Ah … OK, comment ça évanouie ? Tiqua Sanji, qui ne se rappelait de rien.

-Ba je sais pas ! J't'ai porté ici pour que Chopper s'occupe de toi !

-Tu...tu as fait ça ? Toi ? S'étrangla le cuistot par le comportement du Marimo.

-Ba, oui ! S'à t'étonne ?

-On va dire que tu passe 14 h de ta journée à dormir et qu'en générale le reste de ton temps te sert soit à te battre, te saouler ou bien me pourrir la vie ! Alors oui sa m'étonne !

-Mais apparemment sa ne t'embête pas plus que ça vu que tu arrive à rêver de moi ! Renvoya derdeche le sabreur.

Sanji ne sut que répondre et dé-tourna à nouveau les yeux.

-Oh, allez tu va pas te mettre à jouer les vierges effarouchées, comme-même ! Et tu sais quoi, j'en suis même très flâter si tu veut savoir, insista le sabreur.

-Mais merde, arrête avec ton putain d'ego, s'emporta le cuistot en faisant face à Zoro. C'est pas ma faute si je pense à toi nuit et jour. Ça me trou le cul si tu veut savoir, je sais plus moi, je sais pas, je, je...

-Eh, calme toi ! S'cuse moi si j't'ai pousser à bout, mais pas besoin de me déballer ta vie !

-Ma vie, l'interrompit Sanji. C'est de toi qu'on parle là. De ce foutu corps de rêve, de cette saloperie de petit cul bien roulé !

-...

-Ba oui Monsieur le BoGosse !

-Faut dire que t'est pas mal non plus ! Avoua le sabreur devenu légèrement rose.

-...

-Sanji … tu... tu peut m'accorder un truc ? Demanda subitement le Marimo.

-Euh ouais !? répondit le blond, surpris.

-Un baiser !

-Un qu...

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Zoro se jeta sur ( le pauvre, ba faut voir le gabarit de la bête aussi ^^ ) Sanji, l'embrassant fougueusement.

-Mmmhh Mmmmmh doucement, fit le cuistot en réussissant à se dégager mais déjà Zoro l'embrassait voracement dans le cou, le léchant, le mordillant tout en laissant ces mains satisfaire leurs faims sur le corps du blond, l'explorant, mémorisant chaque formes jusqu'à ce qu'elles décident qu'elles voulaient en connaître plus, davantage de ce corps bouillant.

-Mmmh Zoro ! Soupira Sanji dont les propres mains caressaient le dos de son partenaire.

Le sabreur déboutonna un certain bouton et baissa la braguette du pantalon. Le boxer tendu par un sexe en début d'érection apparut alors.

-C'que tu m'éxite, haleta Zoro en caressant cette zone ultra sensible.

-Non... att... attend, fit Sanji en repoussant doucement le second.

-Mmmh... Sanji... pourquoi tu m'fait ça ? C'est de la véritable torture, répliqua Zoro en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Je... sa va trop vite, répondit le blond en prenant sa tête dans les mains.

Zoro s 'assit devant Sanji, intrigué.

-Tu... tu veut que je m'en aille ?

-Le cuistot ne répondant rien, Zoro se leva et se dirigeât vers la porte quand une main se referma sur son poignet et le stoppa dans son élan. Il se tourna et vis Sanji, la tête à demi-tournée, mais, devina les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Sanji ?

-... je... je suis désolé, finit le blond en larmes.

-Je comprend pas très bien******* là, dit le sabreur dérouté.

Sanji resserra sa prise sur le sabreur à tel point que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Il réussi néanmoins à ce calmer un peu.

-Quand... quand j'étais petit, enfin ado, je suis tomber amoureux. D'un garçon. Celui-ci m'avait dit quasiment la même chose que toi mais une nuit il à voulu allez plus loin. J'ai refuser cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'on se parlait. Il m'a alors frapper violemment et m'a … m'a …. Sanji ne put continuer tant il était bouleverser. Depuis se jour je ne m'intéresse uniquement au filles jusqu'à … toi !

Et Sanji se remit à pleurer. Zoro ne sachant que faire le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé qu'il t'ai fait ça ! ( Désolé, c'était peu dire, il brûlait d'une flamme particulièrement dévastatrice et se jura que s'il remettait la main sur le petit connard qui avait toucher à son Sanji il en ferai des bout si petit qu'on ne pourra plus jamais le reconnaître!)

-Ne le soit pas, sanglota le blond contre son torse. Zoro se mit alors a lui caresser les cheveux pour le calmer, puis à chantonner une petite musique que son Sensei lui avait apprise quand le flot d'émotions devenait trop important. Cela fit son effet car Sanji s'assoupit doucement dans les bras du sabreur. Il s'installa un peu mieux calé contre les coussins et déplaça un peu le blond pour qu'il soient dans une meilleur position pour dormir et ainsi évité des courbatures. Doucement il fermât lui aussi les yeux et se laissa bercé par la respiration calme de l'homme qui dormait tout contre lui.

_Ceci est la fin de cette histoire, Quuooiii déééjjaaaaaa ?, Et oui, je voulait finir sur une petite intrigue en laissant votre imagination faire à votre sauce une fin, si vous lui en accorder une. Et voilà ! Merci encore de m'avoir lû ! _

_Je vous adore tous ^^ _

_Votre toujours et dévouée_

_Torok 3_

_*Nami – doux ? sa n'a pas l'air de coller ensemble tout sa !_

_** Je précise avant tout que celui ci entame pratiquement;les 15 siestes par jours si ce n'est pas plus !_

_***Oui Luffy prend sa pour une aventure, oui oui je sais –'_

_****Et oui, oui il sait gribouill... pardon écrire _

_***** Roronoa et son habituel amabilité –' _

_****** A sa place je croit que j'aurai réagit pareille ( Non mais allô quoi ? Luffy qui fait une phrase!) AAAAiiiiieeeeuuhhh d'accord d'accord pas de Débilla pardon !_

_******* C'est pas comme s'il comprenait tout court, pauvre petit pois ( en parlant de son cerveau)_


End file.
